Crasy Kitty Love
by ROLEPLAYLORD
Summary: Kitty gets hit with some kind of love thing and falls over heels for me this also kinda based on lunerpets:love and tempations fic anyways i have to find a cure for this thing
1. Chapter 1

**CRASY KITTY LOVE**

 **CHAPTER 1:KITTY GETS HIT**

it was a nice day in petropolis people were happy no crime was happening ... yet anyways lets see what everyone is up to

it shows me kitty keswick the chief and my OC:GOOD MARKO having a good time together

"man i love this job"good marko says

"well your gonna love it even more"kitty and the chief said

"and why is that" he asked

"well its because you can have the entire week off since no crime has happened at all"the chief said happily

then everyone got up and cheered like crasy i then shook the chiefs hand and we all went out of the TUFF building

me and kitty got into my toyota supra mk iv and sped off towards kittys apartment

while i was driving i then saw something happening from a distance it was a robbery in progress

"lets stop that robbery kitty" i said with a serious face

"yeah lets do this"she said as she got ready and serious for the action

i then stopped the car infront of the place that was being robbed

"HEY YOU STOP" i said to the robbers

then they all turned around

the men looked like ninja gangsters or some shit

"what the hell you guys look like ninja gangsters or something" kitty said

"well you better believe it bitch because were gonna make you and your husbands life a living hell" the main leader said

"how the hell do you know that were married?" i said with a serious face

"weve been monitoring you and your wife" he said as his men aimed their guns at us

then kitty got hit with something then pink and red mist came out of it and sprayed her all over her body

she then passed out

i then looked at them all with a very serious and angry face

"you COCK SUCKING ASSHOLES IM GONNA BEAT YOU TO A PULP GET READY" i said as i injected myself with something

"OH SHIT HES GONNA KICK OUR ASSES RUN GUYS RUN"the leader said as they tried to run away but i used my super speed and rage to beat them all up and arrest them

"in the name of TUFF your all under arrest for attempted robbery of this place and hitting my wife with some kind of thing" i said as a prisoner transport arrived and went towards petropolis prison

i then went towards kitty and woke her up

when she saw me she smiled and her eyes went wide she then pulled me into a kiss and started rubbing my groin area i then started getting hard

she then finally let me go and let me breath some air

"wow kitty what was that for?" i asked

she then came close to my ear and said:its because i love you so very much and i want you inside of me

"wow wow kitty calm down" i said while backing away from her

she then got up and licked her lips and had a seductive grin on her face

we both then got back into my car and while i was driving she kept kissing me on the cheek or giving me a blowjob

"kitty you know you can kiss me and give me blowjobs when we got home" i said with my eyes still on the road

"oh cmon marko dont be like this" she said as she flutters her eyelashes

we then got to kittys apartment and i opened the door for her and she then sat on the couch all sexy and seductive like with her leg crossed over another she then wanted me to come and sit with her

however i did not sit with her i went to the bedroom and fell asleep

then kitty came into the room and wrapped herself around me and feel asleep aswell

 **A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

we both then woke up

"hello handsome"kitty said with her seductive face and tone

"good morning sexy kitty" i said with a happy smile

she then climbed on top of me and wrapped herself and her tail around me

"wow kitty what are you doing?" i said with a weird tone and face

"im gonna give you the best ride on your groin that youve received"she said as she kissed me gently

she then started pulling down my pants and she saw my erection

"looks like im not the only one ready for a good time" she said as the pulled down my boxers

she then kissed it gently and then started giving me a blowjob again

she then stopped at the last second and crawled on top of me again

"i want you inside of me and to release it all into my insides i want to get pregnant again" she said as she took off her panties and bra

she then gently lowered herself into my groin and she forced it into herself

"mmmmm this i what i wanted for so long" she said as her tongue stuck out in ectasy

"oh god kitty your tight" as i started thrusting

she then went with the rhythm of me thrusting

"oh this is so good man i just wanna do this everyday"kitty said as she kept going

"kitty im gonna cum soon" i said as i felt the fluids coming

"oh please purr fill me up marko baby"she said as she felt fluids coming aswell

"KITTY IM CUMMING!" i said as i released my seed deep into her insides

"AHHHH MARKO IM CUMMMING TOOOOOO!" she screamed as she cummed onto my groin for me cumming into her

when our orgasms died down we catched our breaths

"man that was good i just wanna go again in an hour" kitty said as she turned to me and put her head to rest on my chest

"hmm no thanks kitty" i said as i rubbed her hair

"mmmmm purrrrrrrr your hands are so good on my hair" kitty said as she purred

i then put the covers on us and we both went to sleep

 **HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS FIC I WILL CONTINUE THIS AS MUCH AS I CAN LEAVE REVIEWS DOWN IN THE REVIEWS SECTION OR PM ME AND TELL ME IF YOU HAVE IDEAS OR IF YOU JUST WANNA TELL ME OF WHAT KIND OF AUTHOR I AM ANYWAYS BYE EVERYONE**


	2. Chapter 2:FJ

**CRASY KITTY LOVE**

 **CHAPTER 2:THE FJ**

 **SO HELLO EVERYONE IM BACK TO UPDATE THIS STORY I WASTN ABLE TO BECAUSE MY BROTHER AND OTHER PEOPLE WERE ON THE COMPUTER ANYWAYS LETS CONTINUE**

 **IT SHOWS ME AND KITTY STILL ASLEEP**

 _I then opened my eyes and saw kitty resting her head on my chest i smiled but was worried about her_

 _i then silently got out of bed and brushed my teeth and washed and had breakfast and went to TUFF to do "some things"_

 _after i got to TUFF i sat down in my chair and started doing the paper work and updating the criminals bios and shit_

 _i then fell asleep while i was asleep i could not hear high heels coming my way_

 _then someone said something:oh marko wake up_

 _i then quickly opened my eyes to see kitty in a black skirt with no panties on black stockings and black high heels_

 _"what are you doing here kitty?" i asked with a tired tone_

 _"oh i just wanted to have fun with you like im bored" kitty said as she flutters her eyelashes and sits on my desk all sexy and seductive like_

 _she left her black high heel hanging all sexy like_

 _she then took both of them off_

 _i then started getting very very hard in my pants_

 _she then put her sexy feet on my groin and started stroking me off with them_

 _"holy damn kitty your feet are so soft and good" i said as i hang my head back in pleasure_

 _"mmm i like your friend marko i bet he was begging to be released from in there" she said with a seductive grin on her face_

 _"yes he was yes he was kitty my love" i said as she stroked me harder and faster every second and minute_

 _i then fluids coming_

 _"kitty im gonna release soon" i said as i started to twitch a lot_

 _"mmm i want all of it cmon baby let it all out on my sexy feet" as she stroked as fast and hard as she could_

 _then i could not hold back and i felt release_

 _"KITTY IM CUMMING!" as i released all my hot seed onto her sexy feet_

 _"oh yeah that was what i wanted from you" kitty said with a happy smile and voice_

 _"man look at all that hot seed on my sexy feet" she said_

 _"lick it all up its good for you" i said with a pretty happy smile_

 _she then licked it all up from her sexy peds_

 _"mmm that tasted way better than anything else in my life" she said as she got on top of me and wrapped herself onto me_

 _"mmm purrrr i love you forever and i wont let go of you" she said as her tail wrapped around my groin and started tickling it_

 _"me too kitty me too ill love you forever no matter what happens to you or me or no matter where we are" i said as i hugged her_

 _we then continued hugging when we got tired and went home and went to sleep_

 **HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED MY SECOND CHAPTER OF:CRASY KITTY LOVE I WILL UPDATE THIS AS SOON AS I CAN OR WANT TO SO STAY TUNED FOR MORE ANYWAYS BYE EVERYONE**


	3. Chapter 3:NEW GANGS MOVIE WATCHING AND S

**CRASY KITTY LOVE**

 **CHAPTER 3:Movies Sadness and sex**

 **SO HELLO GUYS IM BACK DO UPDATE THIS STORY AND THIS TIME ITS GONNA HAVE SOMETHING ELSE IN IT ITS GONNA HAVE MY NEW GANGS IN IT AND WELL ME AND KITTY ARE GONNA WATCH A MOVIE TOGETHER AND YOU GUESSED IT ITS FURIOUS 7 PLEASE REVIEW LIKE AND ALL THAT GOOD SHIT SO LETS GET INTO IT**

So after i woke up i saw kitty there just sleeping very soundly i just smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead and i tried to get out of bed but then she grabbed me and made me face her i was just inches away from her face she then said:where do you think your going?

"to work where else?" i said

she then came a lot closer to me she then started touching my groin and i got very hard

she had that seductive grin on her face she wanted me and she was gonna get it one way or another

she then kissed me gently and wrapped her tail around me

i then pushed her off me and said:kitty could i just go to work please

"mmmmmmm ok deary you can go" she said as she let me go

i then got dressed had breakfast and got into my car and drove off towards TUFF

at TUFF everyone was fucking busy and jesus it was not good nobody had time to take breaks and all that shit

i then went to my cubicle and started working

then some slender arms wrapped around me

then my chair was turned around to face Kitty

"hey love whatya doing?" kitty asked with that seductive grin and purred

"work im tryng to work and get shit done around here" i said

"oh ok well im gonna go to my cubicle have fun then" as she walked off towards her cubicle

i then continued with my work

 **A MINUTE LATER**

the alarm went off and keswick went towards the computer and said this:looks like we have new gangs terrorizing the streets of petropolis and they are:the bad men and boyz gang 2:the war boyz gang 3:the richmen gang 4:black ninja gangsters 5:the killers gang 6:the black mob 7:the mafia

"AGENT KATSWELL AND MARKO GET TO IT AND DEFEAT THOSE PUNKS" the chief yelled

"yes sir" we both saluted and got into my car

i then hit the NOS to go faster

 **DOWNTOWN PETROPOLIS**

all the new gangs were literally just robbing killing and idk what else the FBI PPD PBI and THE ARMY could not stop them it was either TUFF or my organizations

my car then stopped in front of all of them

"FREEZE ASSHOLES YOUR UNDER ARREST" as i aimed my 9mm at them

then someone laughed and then some other people laughed

then they all came out of the shadows and it was these youtubers:tmartn2 mikethevike vertiigogaming holdacious phaedo82 jacksepticeye pewdiepie onecheesymofo

datsaintsfan bayareabuggs radbrad splattercat and well idk who else

then came out oh no its him:JACK THE KILLER

"hello marko how you been" he said with his cold voice

"ive been fine and your behind all of this?" i asked my former boss and mentor and teacher

"yes i am and im gonna take over the world as soon as i get rid of TUFF and you and well everyone else" he said as he laughed like a crasy psychopathic maniac

then all of the gangs and youtubers tried to attack us head on but we dodged and weaved and arrested them with ease

when we looked around jack was gone

then a prisoner transport arrived and took them all to jail

 **AT TUFF HQ**

we were infront of everyone people cheered and whistled then the chief spoke:thanks to these two agents we would have not survived those gangs and well other criminals they hired and now im gonna honor them with with two gold medals

then both me and kitty got a gold medal that said:TUFF on it

"and both of you can have the rest of the day off" the chief said happily

we then both cheered and quickly got into my car

 **LATER AT HOME**

both of us were getting ready to go and watch a movie and it was my favorite:FURIOUS 7

i had the tickets bought the snacks and food ready for us to eat at the theatre

 **AT THE THEATRE**

i parked my car and we took our seats then our food and snacks were given to us and then the movie started

 **NEAR THE END OF THE MOVIE**

Both me and kitty were watching the scene were both brian aka paul walker and dom aka vin diesel were watching eatchother into the eyes and where dom rememberd all the moments and memories he had with him and where he says that hel always be with him and he will always be his brother

then they both part ways as the camera goes up to the sky and then the words:FOR PAUL appear and then everyone clapped but i had tears in my eyes i was mad i was furious i was angry i would get my revenge on the world one way or another

after we left quickly got back home and well we were both tired and we both started undressing and then we got into bed and started sleeping

but then kitty woke up and had that seductive grin on her face she then came very close to me and started rubbing my groin and kissed my neck

i then quickly woke up and kinda pushed her off a little bit:kitty whats gotten into you?

"oh come on lets have a little bit of fun" she said as she purred and begged

"yeah well im not gonna handle you being pregnant a second time" i said with a tired voice

she then hugged me and said:dont worry everything will be alright and okay this time i promise

i hugged her back and then we kissed and did our thing and went to sleep

 **OK EVERYONE HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER OF CRASY KITTY LOVE ILL TRY TO UPDATE IT WHEN I CAN PLEASE REVIEW LIKE AND ALL THAT GOOD SHIT AND BA BYE**


End file.
